1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to scales, and particularly, to a scale having a linear displacement sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many scales are marketing common everyday use, for example, electronic scales utilizing pressure sensors, capacitive sensor, and others.
A typical scale includes a stationary bracket, a movable bracket, a capacitive sensor, a plurality of springs, an integrated circuit processor and a display. The stationary bracket and the movable bracket are fixedly connected via the springs. The capacitive sensor includes a grid electrode, an emitting electrode and a receiving electrode. The grid electrode is fixed to the movable bracket. The emitting electrode and the receiving electrode are fixed to the stationary bracket. The integrated circuit processor and the display are electrically connected to the receiving electrode. When an object to be weighed is centered on the movable bracket, compression deformation of each spring equals a displacement ΔS between the emitting electrode and the grid electrode. The receiving electrode receives a signal of the displacement ΔS. The integrated circuit processor processes the signal and sends corresponding weight information to the display, which displays a corresponding weight value G. When the object is placed on the movable bracket in an off-center position, the movable bracket may tilt to one side of the stationary bracket. The compression of the springs will not all be equal so as to produce an inconsistent displacement ΔS, and an erroneous weight value G is then generated.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.